


pinky promise

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Felix searches for Annette and finds her studying in the library- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 23: promises
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 6





	pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> Life got busy and I kinda forgot I had this already finished days ago 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3

It was a quiet afternoon and almost nobody spent their time in the library. Holidays were close and with that studying for exams was on a break. Most students enjoyed their free time with tea and fishing instead. 

But not Annette. In front of her was a stack of books about magic and she was looking through another one right now. While reading, she followed the line with her index finger, speaking it out loud to herself with a whispering voice. “Ah, I finally got it!”, she exclaimed happily and happiness spread through her. 

“Understood what?” 

Scared like a young kitten, Annette jumped up from her seat and turned around to Felix behind her. “Six and two is eight!” A blush crept up to her cheeks. “Why are you sneaking up, Felix?”, she demanded to know and tried to give him a glare but the amused expression told her, she was failing hard. 

Then Felix took the seat next to her and grabbed one of the books of her stack. “Why are you studying? Everyone’s enjoying their time off.” 

“I bet you were at the training ground until a moment ago, too.” Annette didn’t look at him and focused her eyes back on the book in front of her, repeating everything in her mind. Though with Felix right next to her, concentrating wasn’t as easy as it was before. In particular because he had his attention on her and she tried to calm her heartbeat down. 

It wasn’t working at all. “Why are you here?”, she asked him eventually, hoping she sounded naturally. It was not new that they spent time together, it happened more regularly over the last weeks. 

“I was searching for you and you weren’t in the greenhouse,” Felix said and still avoided a direct answer to her question. 

Annette’s heart skipped a beat with that. He was looking for her? “Yeah, Dedue is working their right now and I didn’t want to interrupt him.” Was there actually a specific period of time she was in the greenhouse? She searched the room for a clock to check the time but couldn’t find one. “Seeing that I guessed some studying couldn’t hurt anyone.” 

Felix agreed with a humming sound, averting his eyes from her. “At least one is working hard but you shouldn’t overdo it either, Annette.”

Her answer was stuck in her throat, and she closed her mouth. She wanted to tell him that he wasn’t the right person to lecture her about working too much since he was the same. Yet she couldn’t bring it over herself. Was that worry in his voice? 

“I’ll promise you if you do the same.”

In surprise, his eyes widened when he looked back at Annette. It was obvious that he hadn’t expected such an answer from her. “Hmpf, only because it’s you.” 

“Pinky promise!” Annette held her finger out and looked at him with soft eyes, cheeks red.

Felix intertwined their pinky fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
